Rise of the Forever Empire
by General Herbison
Summary: A new enemy arises from the shadows Ahsoka must survive against a ruthless madman. The universe will never be the same
1. Can I buy you a drink?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

Chapter 1

Word had reached the Jedi Temple that Ventress; Dooku's assassin had been spotted on the lower levels of Coruscant. Jedi Master Plo Koon and padawan Ahsoka Tano were sent to investigate.

"She must feel at home among the pirates, thieves, smugglers and bounty hunters." Ahsoka listed as they walked of the transport. They walked cautiously with their hoods up. Jedi were not popular amongst criminals.

"Now Ahsoka," Plo Koon looked down at her, "Do you remember when we were down here looking for information on Boba Fett and Aura Sing?"

"Yes Master." Her large eyes lowered as she realised what was coming.

"Try not to get unwanted attention." He instructed as he pushed open the door to a bar.

As they slowly entered they both froze as there, sitting in front of them at the bar was Asajj Ventress, her shoulders were slumped and her bald head was low. Ahsoka's hand went straight for her lightsaber then stopped as Plo Koon put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He shook his head slightly then walked over to where Ventress was, Ahsoka followed.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Plo Koon asked politely as he sat beside her. She looked up. One of her hands went to her belt and glancing down Ahsoka realised there were no lightsabers. Ventress realised this herself and slowly returned her hand to the table.

"No thanks."She snarled. She looked over at Ahsoka, "Not wise bringing a child here." She smirked

"Not wise losing your lightsabers" Ahsoka retorted.

"Actually I know exactly where they are." Ventress waved her hand at the bartender who brought over a glass of some red liquid which was foaming. Ventress gulped it down in one.

"Where are they then? Ahsoka sat on Ventress other side.

"On my solar sailor, which my master flew off in after sending me here." She waved her hand again.

"That's enough" Plo Koon put his hand firmly on top of hers to stop her using the Force to get free drinks, "Why did Dooku send you here?"

"To assassinate someone," She rolled her eyes, "Why else would I be in this low life area. I may be an assassin but I have standards."

"Who?" Ahsoka leaned foreword. There was a strong smell coming from Ventress and Ahsoka realised she was partially drunk, that would explain why they were still talking and not fighting.

"Someone called…" she broke off as the door to the bar was broke open.


	2. All hail the Emperor

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. I do not claim the song Forever Empire. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire in a military postion.

Chapter 2

Two robots walked in. They were as tall as magnaguards but built like super battle droids. One of them carried a long nozzle weapon that had a tube connected to the robot's back. The other was holding a mini gun. Their eyes seemed to scan the whole bar then turned to focus on the bartender who was shouting about droids not being allowed. The one with the mini gun's eyes glowed then two lasers shot straight out. One laser shot right through the bartender's right lung, the other went through his heart. He sank to the floor.

"Master Plo" Ahsoka looked to him for instructions. He gestured for her to stay still then slowly put his hand on his lightsaber. He stood up and like everyone else in the bar watched the robots cautiously. One drunken pirate went for his blaster. Before he even got his hand to it four lasers hit him. One through the heart, another through a lung the others went through his intestines.

"Stand down!" A voice called from behind the robots. They immediately sidestepped to grant the person access.

A thin man in his late teens entered the bar. He was the a little taller than Ahsoka, he had skin as white as Ventress and short black hair. He was wearing a long black cloak that was wrapped around him. A hand emerged from inside the cloak and pointed directly at where Ahsoka was sitting.

"Take her" he ordered, his voice was cold and just hearing it sent Ahsoka's Force warnings off. Another robot entered the bar, it wasn't armed, it walked in a straight line over to the bar, walking through tables like they weren't there. Until it came to where Master Plo was standing directly in front of Ahsoka and Ventress. The robot took a step towards him then stopped as he activated his lightsaber. Despite his instructions Ahsoka stood up and activated hers hoping two Jedi would be enough to scare them away.

"Identify" the pale teenager snapped to the robot with the mini gun. "Did you scan all life forms?"

"Affirmative" it responded with a low and deep voice.

"They are…?" he glanced over at Ahsoka and Plo Koon.

"They are Jedi Master Plo Koon and padawan Ahsoka Tano" it responded, "Jedi Master danger rating one pointthree. Padawan rating seven point five."

Ahsoka and Plo Koon glanced at each other then back to the figure in the doorway.

"I'm more danger to your tin cans than a Master?" Ahsoka enquired. The teenager stepped forward.

"No my dear Ahsoka the danger rating is not to them but to me." He smiled but it was a creepy smile, "you see if you were to defeat my guards then the danger you would pose to me is that rating." He looked over at Plo Koon, "Master Plo is a disciplined member of the Jedi Council who would not kill." He turned back to Ahsoka, "You on the other hand are, how shall I say, wild, undisciplined, Skywalkers apprentice. Therefore the probability of you assaulting or killing me is higher than that of Master Plo here. Plus your natural Togruta aggression factors in as well." Ahsoka raised her eyebrows and bared her teeth sarcastically, "Allow me to introduce myself," and suddenly he strode across the room and stretched out his hand to Plo Koon, "I am Emperor Markoneous the fourth of the Forever Empire."

There was utter silence at this. Everyone just stared. Master Plo recovered first. He deactivated his lightsaber and, after securing it on his belt, shook the outstretched hand. Markoneous IV turned to Ahsoka and bowed.

"Milady" he straightened. "I hate to do this but I'm afraid she will have to come with us."

"Try" Ahsoka raised her lightsaber.

"I'll go"

Ahsoka turned to see Ventress stand up and walked towards Markoneous.

"Excellent that gets rid of any more violence." He said cheerfully, then stood back as his unarmed guard placed force binders on her wrists and a collar on her neck. He turned back to Ahsoka and Plo Koon, as the robot escorted Ventress out of the bar, in time to see relief in Ahsoka's eyes.

"You thought I was after you?" he asked. When she nodded sheepishly he chuckled. "No no I was after a Sith for my experiments." He turned to leave.

"What experiments" Plo Koon frowned.

"Never mind, ta ta lots to do." Markoneous hurried out followed by his guards.

Ahsoka held up a finger to her temple and rotated it.

"Am I the only one who thinks he's slightly, or more, crazy." She looked up at Plo Koon.

"I'm more concerned about these 'experiments' with a Sith." He looked thoughtful.

At the same time they dived to the floor, thanks to a Force warning, as through each window and the back door came streams of fire. Incinerating everything and everyone inside leaving the only way out as the door the crazy guy had just left by. Master Plo and Ahsoka leapt through the door and found themselves staring down the barrel of a mini gun and looking around Ahsoka saw five more robots approach with those long nozzle weapons which were obviously flamethrowers.

"You are surrounded and outnumbered," the mini gunner droned, "Surrender or die." The barrel started to turn, "three seconds"

"We surrender." Plo Koon raised his hands, Ahsoka followed suit. One of the flamethrower robots walked foreward and grabbed their lightsabers.

"As Master Kenobi would say," Ahsoka remarked as they were shackled, "I have a bad feeling about this."

**Please review**

**The next chapter is wrote and ready for publishing.**


	3. Welcome aboard

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. I do not claim the song Forever Empire. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim the four Imperial guards and their names.

Chapter 3

"What do you think they want with us?" Ahsoka asked as they sat beside each other on the shuttle. Three guards were watching them intently, while the other three were in the cockpit. The ship was, what the robot called it, an Imperial shuttle with similarities to their own transport shuttles. As they entered hyperspace the guard who had carried the mini gun stepped out of the cockpit and Ahsoka noticed the difference between it and the others was that it had three stripes on its chest which must be a rank.

"Are there any requests?" it droned.

"Can you tell us what you're going to do with us?" Ahsoka demanded

"Negative"

"Where is our destination?"

"Secret information you must be rank three or higher." It tapped its stripes.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Negative"

"Are we allowed anything?" Ahsoka exasperated.

"Negative"

"Then why did you ask for any requests!"

The robot stared at her then turned as they came out of hyperspace.

"Behold the Emperor's battleship." He pulled Ahsoka and Plo Koon up and directed them to the window.

"Oh my…" Ahsoka stopped and found she couldn't even think.

There was a ship that made a battle cruiser look small. It was similar to the Republic cruisers but immensely huger.

"This is a Super Star Destroyer" Plo Koon muttered to Ahsoka. "It is as long as eleven Republic cruisers and has more firepower than an entire fleet. The Republic is planning on building one but it will be decades before we have the money or resources."

Ahsoka snapped out of her doze as the shuttle landed in one of the hanger bays and as the robots escorted them out of the shuttle she seen scores of droids marching about.

"Whose side do you reckon this guy is on?" She stepped closer to Plo Koon, "Republic or Seperatists?"

I don't think he has one." Master Plo remarked as the door to the hanger opened and a Kaminoan walked in.

"Welcome, this way please." She waved. They entered a turbolift and were soon sailing down to the lower levels.

"Have you met Mark four?" she asked.

"You mean Markoneous the fourth?" Ahsoka replied. The Kaminoan smiled secretly.

"No he is Mark number four as you will see."

The lift doors opened.

"Oh shit." Ahsoka gasped.

Clone pods stretched in two lines down the corridor. There were ten, five on each side, and at the end Ahsoka saw a door. They walked down the corridor, following the Kaminoan and as they past the pods Ahsoka noticed that each of the pods had Markoneous in them.

"You mean Markoneous the fourth is actually…"She broke off.

"Yes, the fourth clone to be hatched." The Kaminoan confirmed.

"What happened to the original?" Plo Koon enquired. They reached the door, the Kaminoan entered a ten digit code and it opened. Ahsoka made to step in but the Kaminoan blocked her.

"Wait" she instructed. As the words left her lips a wall of fire ignited right where Ahsoka would have been.

"This way" the Kaminoan stepped into a large hanger followed by Plo Koon and rather hesitantly Ahsoka.

"Halt" came a shout and four girls dropped out of thin air to appear in front of them. These were no ordinary girls. They were all dressed in black combat outfits and looked in their early twenties and they were about Master Plo's height. Apart from that they were all different. One of them had long black hair and red skin, she grinned revealing long sharp fangs. Ahsoka glanced at her hands and seen she was gripping a double bladed crimson lightsaber.

The second girl was a blue Twi'lek and reminded Ahsoka of Master Secura. There was a hint of Secura in her eyes, there were warm and friendly. She was holding a green lightsaber.

The third was a Togruta holding a blue lightsaber. When Ahsoka smiled at her she smiled back. Her skin was as orange as Ahsoka's and wore the traditional headdress.

The fourth one stepped forward. She had short blond hair and sapphire eyes, there were two horns jutting out of her forehead but pointing forward not upwards. She had a metal face guard that covered her mouth then followed her jaw to her ears. Her skin was slightly pale but Ahsoka and Plo Koon realised that her whole body was crackling with electricity. Her hands had lightning wrapped around them like barbed wire.

"Identify" the blond one demanded and raised her hands in a combat stance.

"Kaminoan, one, three, seven, two, nine" the Kaminoan replied. The blond lowered her hands.

"Purpose" she snapped.

"I have come to show these guests the Emperor." The Kaminoan answered. The blond was suddenly furious.

"How dare you fitly little drone, who are you to be in his presence!" she screamed and flung out her hand. Bolts of lightning flew from her fingers and engulfed the Kaminoan who screamed as the lightning surged through her.

"Stop it!" Ahsoka yelled.

The lightning stopped and the Kaminoan collapsed to the floor. The blond turned to Ahsoka and the look of fury was so intense that General Grievous would think twice.

"Ahsoka Tano," the Togruta stepped foreword and extended a hand which Ashoka shook, "Bin hearing all about you and Skywalkers missions." She grinned, "I'm Tiaska but call me Tia. This is Kivaalia, aka Kiva," she indicated the Twi'lek, "Vampira," the red skinned nodded, "She got her name due to her teeth, finally Demoness." The blond folded her arms. "Demoness was the first one here. We arrived at different times, we were recruited and told we would be members of a royal guard." Tia stopped and glanced at the Kaminoan who had got to her feet aided by Master Plo. "We will take them to the Emperor, "she told the Kaminoan, "You go to the medical bay." As they approached the back of the dark hanger Ahsoka seen a blue glow that wasn't coming form Tia's lightsaber. For once Master Plo was the first in awe.

"What," he whispered.

A glass container sixty feet tall and forty feet wide. Inside was an eerie blue liquid and there were chunks of ice floating about in it. There was a person inside it with many tubes connected to his body and a breather mask attached to his face. The person was wearing a wetsuit with holes in it for the tubes. Ahsoka felt like she was in a horror film, she examined the person, noticing the usual short black hair and what she could see of the face.

"This is Emperor Markoneous" Tia announced. "But not the first, the first official was a clone and now we are at clone number four. The Emperor built this Empire out of abandoned droid factories left by the Seperatists. We call him Mark for the sake of speeding up conversations. Mark then decided to get personal guards, Demoness won't tell her story so we don't know how she came to be here. Lets go upstairs and get something to eat; we'll tell you the rest there."

**Please review**


	4. A dark past, a grim future

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim the four Imperial guards and their names.

Chapter 4

As they finished dinner and the droids cleaned up Demoness left the room and Tia sat forward.

"I told we were recruited," she shook her head, "That wasn't true. We were rescued." She sat back and Ahsoka and Plo Koon sensed her remembering.

"I am twenty three" she started, "Seven years ago I was captured by pirates and I think you can guess what for. Anyway we were flying to a planet where they were going to sell me. All of a sudden the ships power failed, shields, lights, communications everything. I looked out the window to find this ship," she paused and looked around the room, "a short distance away. Lasers started flying and I thought I was going to die alone in my cell, defenceless." She broke off but proceeded when Kiva put a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, "Anyway," she continued, "The lasers were precise and hit the engines leaving the ship unable to move even if the power came back on. The ship was pulled by a tractor beam and I heard yells as the robots boarded. One passed my cell then stopped and pointed its rifle at me. I couldn't move but then a hand came down on the rifle barrel before it fired.

"Kill all pirates not prisoners." came the voice of my rescuer. The cell door was ripped opened by the robot and Mark walked in. He told me that I had Force potential but I had been too old so the Jedi ignored me, but he told me that he would help me realise my potential. He asked me to come with him. I said I would but he had to help the other slaves on the ship, he agreed without hesitation. A few minutes later all the former slaves and I were in a comfortable room being given food, drink and medical attention. Mark came in after a while with Demoness. He informed us that if they wanted to stay on his ship they were welcome to, if not he would drop them off on a planet of their choosing. Everyone except me chose to go home. After they went home Demoness taught me the ways of the Force and how to use a lightsaber. It was hard but I got better until in one memorable moment I beat Demoness. I thought she would kill me, instead she presented me with a lightsaber and announced that I had passed the final trial and I was now equal with her as a member of the Imperial Guard." Tia stopped and Kiva took over. Her story was similar to Tia's except she had been rescued from Jabba the Hutt. Mark had bought her then set her free. Vampira had been abandoned by her people because of her differences. She had been found in a cave almost starved to death and had awoke to see a face smiling down at her. After she recovered she went through the same trial as Kiva and Tia. After they had all passed Mark gave them the option to stay on his ship or go free for their own lives to live now that they could look after themselves. They all opted to stay.

"We couldn't leave him," Kiva explained as they escorted Ahsoka and Master Plo to their cells, "not after everything he had done for us. Taking us in, rescuing us, caring for us, educating and training so we could leave if we wanted. He seemed glad that we decided to stay although he didn't say anything, but we sensed it" She winked at Ahsoka and Vampira and Tia laughed. They arrived at two doors. Vampira looked at her feet while Tia stared at the ceiling. Kiva took a breath.

"We're sorry about holding you here," she started apologetically, "we don't want to of course but you are prisoners. The rooms are comfortable enough and there is a call button if you need anything, but…" she looked at the other two and Tia took over, "please don't break out, we seem to be getting on really well and we don't have a grudge. If you do break out then as guards it's sort of our job to stop you."

"We understand" Master Plo nodded. Vampira looked up sheepishly.

"It's only for tonight then our Acting Emperor will decide what to do with you. We'll vouch for you don't worry." She grinned and Ahsoka's eyes once again glanced at the fangs.

Master Plo bade them goodnight and entered his cell, the door locked behind him. Ahsoka did likewise. Cell was not the correct phrase. There was a king sized bed, a door leading to a bathroom and refresher, a thick carpet covered the floor. Ahsoka walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. She changed into silk pyjamas that had been left there and quickly fell asleep.

Ahsoka woke the next morning feeling utterly relaxed; she tumbled out of bed and into the refresher. Afterwards she got dressed and walked to the door which opened. Ahsoka glanced up and down the corridor wondering if she should try to speak to Master Plo when a voice above her greeted, "Good morning" Ahsoka looked up to see Vampira hanging upside down from the tall corridor ceiling.

"Sleep well?" she asked. Ahsoka nodded. "Your Jedi Master is already on his way to breakfast, I'll show you the way." She dropped and flipped in midair to land on her feet beside Ahsoka. As they walked Ahsoka began to worry about what would happen if the Acting Emperor didn't like them.

"Why won't Demoness tell her story?" Ahsoka asked as she finished her fruit.

"We don't know but if she won't tell it must be bad." Tia answered, and then started juggling fruit with the Force. Master Plo frowned at this misuse of the Force and stood up.

"We need to contact the Jedi Temple." He announced. Tia lowered the fruit into a basket. She turned to Kiva and Vampira who also stood up.

"The Acting Emperor would like to see you first." Kiva told them.

"Lead on" Plo Koon answered.

As they entered the large lift Ahsoka asked,

"What do you know about Demoness?"

Tia, Kiva and Vampira looked at each other thoughtfully

"Well" Vampira started, "She won't talk about her past but in the time we've spent with her we've noticed a few things.

"Like?" Ahsoka enquired.

"She is obsessed with the Emperor" Kiva answered.

"What do you mean" Plo Koon asked.

"She sleeps in that hanger where his container is." Tia answered as they left the lift, "And this one time we were attacking a pirate camp on Tatooine, a blaster shot hit one of the robots eyes. The robot was damaged enough to turn and fire its flamethrower at Mark. Demoness saw this and dived in front of the stream of concentrated fire. By this time we had rushed over and cut down the rogue robot. Demoness just stood there for a moment. Her clothes were fireproof but her lower face was horribly burned. We took her back to the ship but were stunned as she told us not to let Mark see her. We told him and he was stunned as well. When he asked us to look after her we knew he cared about her."

"When Demoness recovered the first thing she did was make that faceguard to cover the burns. She then ran so fast, we could hardly keep up, to the bridge and demanded to know Mark's location. When the robot didn't answer at once she punched a hole in its chest and lightning spread all over and basically disintegrated it."

Alex took over as they approached the throne room.

"She turned to us and demanded to know. We told her that during her recovery a pirate ship had attacked Mark's shuttle as it left a planet with some supplies, it was damaged severely but the tractor beam pulled it just after life support went off. This is why he's in that containment tank. It's keeping him alive."

"When she heard that he had almost died in her absence she done something we had never seen her do before. She got down on her knees and cried for a full five minutes." Kiva stopped and looked at Ahsoka who was utterly bewildered. "Since then she rarely leaves that room. Just last week we found her meditating in front of the container, as we were about to leave she stood up and put a hand on the tank, we heard her say 'I love you'"

The door to the throne room opened and they walked in. Sitting on a throne on a raised platform was Markoneous number four. He was talking with a robot guard then turned as Tia, Kiva and Vampira stepped forward.

"The prisoners your majesty" Tia announced. He walked down the steps and Ahsoka and Plo could see he was insane, it was in his eyes. He examined them like lab specimens.

"Send Plo back to Coruscant so he can cry to the Council. The girl stays here I'll deal with her later. Besides I need a hostage, one who," he ran his hand up Ahsoka's arm, "Pleases me." Ahsoka snarled up at him then pulled her fist back to punch him. He quickly stepped behind two large robot guards who pointed laser assault rifles at Ahsoka.

"Stand down" Tia snapped at them. They didn't. "Stand down" she repeated.

"We do not obey the Imperial Guard." One of the robots droned, "By order of the Emperor the Imperial Guard are to be arrested." A squad of robots appeared beside them and fired Force collars at them. By the time Ahsoka, Plo Koon, Tia, Kiva and Vampira realised what was happening it was too late.

"What do we do now?" Ahsoka asked as she, Tia, Kiva and Vampira sat in a small dark and dirty cell.

"Well judging on what has happened and that Master Plo has been sent back to the Jedi Temple and Ventress back to Dooku he must want both sides to know of him." Tia answered.

"Where's Demoness and why did he turn on you?" Ahsoka wondered out loud.

"Demoness is probably fighting back." Kiva was on her knees looking for anything to help them, "I think this clone is the last one."

"What do you mean 'the last one'" Ahsoka sighed, "I'm starting to get tired of asking questions."

Vampira opened her eyes that were glowing red in the dark, "Mark is connected to the clones somehow by a mental link but as his life-force runs out so does the connection. Soon the man who rescued us, who we view as a brother, except Demoness of course, will die and the cold hearted, tyrant will be free to do whatever it wants."

The door opened and Demoness was thrown inside. She got to her feet and dived for the door but it closed before she reached it. She hammered on it before sinking to the floor. Vampira walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Demoness stood up.

"It was a lie" she whispered.

"What?" Tia asked. Ahsoka could feel the tension building.

"The container has, for the past few months, been slowly killing Mark." Demoness was almost inaudible. "We all thought he was just dying but instead this clone has been killing him.

The five of them fell silent.

Please review. What do you think? Is this story good bad or ok? Would you like to see different characters? "Review at will readers"


	5. This is only the beginning

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim the four Imperial guards and their names.

Chapter 5

The door opened and two robots reached in and pulled Ahsoka out. They carried her to a small changing room and told her to put on the outfit. It was a short black skirt and black underwear. There was a red top similar to the one she usually wore except it was made of a material that seemed to tighten revealing more than she usually did.

"No way" Ahsoka folded her arms and turned to the robots, "I am not wearing that and there is no way you can change my mind."

The robots looked at each other then grabbed her and dragged her to the throne room. The room had been filled with candles and rose petals. Ahsoka shuddered.

"Why is she not dressed?" Mark IV came down the steps dressed in a gown.

"She refused" one of the robots droned. Mark IV sighed.

"Why will you not cooperate my dear?" He turned to Ahsoka, "Come." He walked up the steps to where his throne had been replaced by a bed. Ahsoka realised where this was going and started to struggle. But, without the Force she was not strong enough to overpower the robots. Mark IV sat on the bed.

"Do you know why I wanted a Sith?" he asked. She didn't answer, "It was so I could do this." He raised his hand and bolts of lightning shot out of them. The two robots were disintegrated. "Now we are alone," he Force pulled her over to him. She found she couldn't move. He kissed her, she tried to resist but was completely paralysed. As he opened her mouth she quickly kissed him back. He was surprised and in that moment the paralysis vanished. She pulled back and kicked him down the stairs. There came a torrent of swears as he hit each step. She sprinted down the stairs and into the lift. As the doors closed she saw him getting to his feet, yelling for guards.

Ahsoka ran for her life. She was on a ship with thousands on cameras and robots and no way to defend herself. It was only a matter of time before she was caught. As she turned a corner she saw Mark standing in front of the cell where the others were. With a roar of Togruta aggression she ran forward and punched him right in the face. He flew a few feet and lay still, his nose started to bleed. Ahsoka ran forward and found a key and a controller for the collars. She released her collar then opened the cell. After shushing the others she opened their collars. They quickly left the cell but stopped as Demoness ran over to the body. She shook his shoulders and checked his heartbeat.

"Still breathing and his heart's okay." She turned to the others. Ahsoka went pale as she realised she had punched the real Mark.

"Oh my nose." A voice came from behind Demoness. It was a lot friendlier than Mark IV's. Demoness turned and the others ran over. Mark sat up. "What or who hit me? Did I do something wrong?" He seemed to be about to start a long interrogation which cut of as Ahsoka hunkered down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she smiled at him like he was a child

He stared at her for a moment his eyes flicked from her face to her headdress, to Kiva and her lekku to Vampira and her fangs to Demoness who was on his other side and her horns. He stood up…and ran down the corridor away from them screaming about aliens. He would have kept running had he not ran into a squad of robots and looking at them towering above him he ran back to halfway between the robots and the 'aliens' where he fainted. After Demoness fried the robots with lightning the carried Mark with the Force to the hanger where the container was and sealed the bulkhead behind them.

Mark woke up to find the 'aliens' sitting in a circle a short distance away talking quietly. He started to crawl away without them noticing. He had moved half a foot when he heard a voice say,

"You're up."

Mark froze then slowly stood up. His heart started to accelerate when the thought of these 'aliens' eating him entered his head.

"Don't worry we won't eat you." Came a different voice.

"You can read my mind." He stammered. The red skinned with the teeth stood up and stepped towards him but stopped as he took a step back.

"Its okay" she reassured him. Her tone was friendly and… familiar. Mark frowned as images flashed in his head. A cave, a little girl, teeth, he gritted his as bolts of pain jabbed his head. Then it stopped and he looked at her and with a yell that caused them all to jump he ran forward and picked Vampira clear of the ground and swung her around in a hug. Vampira looked utterly bewildered as he set her down.

"Vampira!" he yelled, a grin filling his face. She returned the smile, "I remember you." He looked over at the other four.

"Mark these are friends" Vampira quickly assured him. He nodded to her then turned to Tia. The pain started and the images flashed. A pirate ship, a cell, that headdress

"Tia" he exclaimed, she walked over and they hugged. Kiva stood up and walked over. The pain came as did the images. Blue skin, lekku, Twi'lek telepathy. "Kiva!" she grinned and out of tradition they hugged as well. "My memory is being rebuilt" he looked over at Ahsoka, "You are Skywalker's apprentice…Ahsoka Tano" they shook hands as they didn't know each other too well. "My clone was killing me and somehow was also removing my memories, not sure how he did that. We have to stop him before he goes to war.

"What about me?" asked a quiet voice.

Everyone turned to see Demoness standing a few feet away. Mark stared at her for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm sorry I don't know you."

Demoness' eyes filled with tears. She reached up and pulled the face guard off. Ahsoka gasped, she couldn't help it. From the chin to the nose, the lower half of her face was blackened and it some places there was no skin, revealing the bones and veins beneath. Mark took a step back and Demoness put the guard back on.

"After you got burned you wouldn't let Mark see you," Kiva reminded her, "So seeing your burns won't remind him of you."

Demoness nodded. The door to the hanger was blown open and Mark IV and a squad of robots marched in. Mark IV cocked a pistol at Demoness and fired. Demoness was stunned from the explosion and was slow to react. The laser shot straight at her and before the others could move a body flung itself in front of her and took the shot.

Demoness screamed as Mark's body collapsed in front of her. The hanger glowed as lightning flowed like a river from her fingertips. Robot after robot was destroyed. Mark IV had wisely fled as he heard her scream. He sprinted down the hallways until arriving at the hanger where his personal ship was waiting.

"Order all units to kill the life forms in the hanger." He instructed his mini gun officer. "Activate the self destruct."

"Sir" the robot droned, "All units will be destroyed."

"Well then, if you kill the life forms give the order to evacuate."

"Yes Sir" the robot droned and left the hanger.

Mark IV sat back in a comfy swivel chair as his pilots flew the ship out of the hanger. Yes it was unfortunate the ship would be destroyed but, there was another one already built and it was far superior to this one. Mark IV smiled as his ship entered hyperspace.

"We found the lightsabers" Kiva called as she and Vampira returned from searching the robots' bodies. She handed them back to the owners and placed hers on her belt. Demoness was sitting beside Mark's body with her hands on the blaster wound and they could sense the Force flowing into him, healing him. He opened his eyes to see Demoness staring down at him. He reached up and pulled the face guard off. She watched as his eyes examined the burns. He smiled.

"I must have died" he whispered, "For I am looking at an angel who saved me all those years ago."

At those words the horns shrunk into her head and the burns healed. Before anyone could say anything Demoness and Mark closed the gap between them and their lips met in a passionate kiss. For a moment they didn't move then they broke apart.

"I remembered you took a shot for me." Mark explained, "So I owed you." His face grew sad, "You aren't a demon Demoness," he whispered to her, "The name you think is yours was what you were called by the people who hunted you. I removed those memories from you because when I found you, you were at the point of killing yourself. To save you from the nightmares I removed them. Your name is whatever you want it to be." For a moment she sat still, and then stood up.

"I will keep Demoness as my name. Not as the name for which I was hunted." She looked over at Kiva, Tia, Vampira and Ahsoka, "but as the name which my friends know me as." She smiled and pulled Mark to his feet, "Besides its cool."

A speaker blared

"Ten minutes until ship self destruct."

"Run!" Ahsoka yelled.

As they sprinted to the wreckage of a door a hailstorm of lasers showered through it. They ducked to the sides of the door and seen the mini gun officer and four others standing just down the hall and with no way to get a clear shot they were effectively trapped.

"Any ideas?" Ahsoka asked.

"A few," Mark replied, "You could all use your lightsabers to block the shots and use the Force to destroy the robots."

"Too many lasers even for the Force." Kiva countered.

"Throw the lightsabers and steer them with the Force" Mark offered.

"We can't see down the corridor so we couldn't steer them." Tia shook her head.

"Then we have only one option." Mark frowned.

"What?" Demoness risked a glance out the door then pulled her head back as a fresh wave of lasers flew past.

"This," Mark answered and walked over to stand beside the door frame and shouted down the hallway, "Override three, one, one, two, five."

The robots exploded.

"Emergency self destruct." Mark explained as they hurried to the hanger, "I would have done it first except that the ship's computer will recognise this as extreme emergency and all robots will destruct and the ship goes into full lockdown in twenty seconds."

Tia and Kiva grabbed Mark's hands as the five gifted with the Force used it to fly down the corridors. They entered the hanger as the door closed behind them.

"That was a bit too close" Ahsoka remarked as they caught their breath.

"Incredible!" Mark exclaimed as he stood up, "The Force is incredible. If I could extract blood samples and copy the midi-chlorians I could give myself Force abilities..."

"Your clone did" Ahsoka interrupted. Mark froze.

"What" he whispered.

"He captured Ventress and I guess he copied her as he can use Sith lightning, paralysing and pulling abilities."

"He did WHAT!" Mark yelled, "Never mind we will discuss this when we get out of here. My ship should be right…" he broke of as he realised his ship was gone, "…here." He finished.

"One minute until destruct" the speaker announced.

A Republic gunship flew into the hanger and the door opened to reveal Master Plo Koon.

"Quickly he urged. They dived in. "Go" he shouted to the pilot.

They soared out of the hanger and towards the Republic cruiser. There was a colossal explosion which rocked the gunship as a wall of fire came rushing after it.

"Gun it" Plo Koon ordered.

The ship fired its boosters and they pulled away as the fire died out leaving only a few hundred pieces of metal that was all that was left of the Super Star Destroyer.

**Please review. There is still the Epilogue**


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim the four Imperial guards and their names.

Epilogue

"Another problem we now have" Master Yoda remarked.

"Despite the fact the ship exploded you are sure that this clone escaped?" Master Windu asked Ahsoka.

"Yes masters" she bowed her head.

"I don't like the idea of a third army being created," Obi Wan stroked his beard. "Things are bad enough as it is."

Yoda sighed.

"What about the 'Imperial Guard'?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"They are skilled with a lightsaber and with the Force," Ahsoka quickly spoke up. "Perhaps they could join the Order?" she asked hopefully.

"Friends of yours they may be," Yoda looked her in the eye, "But too old to begin the proper training they are."

Ahsoka bit her lip to avoid arguing.

She left the council chamber a few minutes later to find Kiva, Tia, Vampira and Demoness waiting for her.

"Where's Mark?" she asked.

"He didn't think he was allowed in here since he doesn't have the Force." Demoness answered.

"The Council says you are too old to start the 'proper training'" Ahsoka sighed

"It's all right" Tia assured her, "Besides I don't think we could get used to all the rules and with Demoness and Mark in love that throws the rule book out the window."

Ahsoka walked with them back to the Temple entrance where Mark was pacing and muttering under his breath drawing stares from Jedi who passed by.

Vampira coughed loudly. Mark spun around.

"Did you get in?" he asked eagerly. When they shook their heads a look of regret came on his face and he walked over to them. "I'm sorry" he gave a sad sigh.

"Don't be" Kiva waved it away, "We are free to do what we want and we…" She looked at the other three who nodded, then turned back to Mark, "are going to help you fight your clone."

Mark gaped at them then started to splutter. When he calmed down he spoke slowly as though they didn't understand.

"I have nothing. My ship is gone, my money, my army, I have nothing so why do you want to stay with me?"

"You don't get it." Tia stepped forward, "We didn't stay with you for what you had, but for what you done for us."

Mark looked stunned then smiled.

"You know I don't have a ship." He reminded them

"We know" Vampira answered, "We'll buy one."

"I don't have money" he hinted.

"We can find jobs," Kiva smiled down at him, "face it you're stuck with us."

The five of them bid farewell to Ahsoka and started walking into the city. Ahsoka felt a twinge of jealousy at the happiness they had together as a family and she wasn't supposed to have emotions as a Jedi. She sighed then walked back into the Temple.

On a planet in the Outer Rim a shuttle landed and a clone walked out to meet with an old man.

"Would you join us?" the old man asked.

"We have an alliance." The clone shook his hand.

Count Dooku smiled.

**Please review. There will be a sequel **

"**The return of the Forever Empire"**


End file.
